


The Moment I Knew

by Caitlincheri28



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Introspection, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitlincheri28/pseuds/Caitlincheri28
Summary: When did Draco know for certain that he loved Hermione Granger?Well, it's a bit complicated.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 13
Kudos: 31
Collections: Dramione Valentine Exchange





	The Moment I Knew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiwi05622](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwi05622/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [DramioneValentineExchange](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DramioneValentineExchange) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Moment I knew I loved you  
> Happiest of Valentine's to you, kiwi05622!

“Draco?” 

Hermione’s soft voice pulled Draco from his reading. They were snuggled together on Hermione’s worn but surprisingly comfortable couch. Hermione had made it clear when they moved in together that she and the ugly couch were a package deal. 

“Mmm?” 

Hermione leaned in closer, peering up through her dark lashes. “When did you know for certain that you loved me?” 

Draco danced his fingers up and down her arm lazily and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

When  _ did  _ he know for sure? 

At Hogwarts, he certainly had feelings for Hermione. Though he taunted her with cruel words born from ignorance and arrogance, he secretly held her in high regard. She never ceased to impress him with her intelligence and bravery. He often found himself subconsciously searching for a head of wild curls as he paraded around the school. Truthfully, in the darkest depths of his soul, he had wished she had been born a pure-blood. 

But love? Not quite. He harboured too much arrogance and hate.    
  
Then the war happened. The fear Draco lived with clouded any other emotions that could possibly dwell inside his soul. Not even the slightest glimmer of love could be found peeking through. 

He felt nothing but that fear and shame as Hermione was tortured on the floor of his drawing room. Her screams of terror and pain only pushed Draco further into his own cowardice. He held tight to his fears — Fear for her life, fear for his  _ own  _ life, and fear of a world that would try and murder a person for being born different. 

He had no space in his heart for love. 

But quickly, the fear he felt morphed into hope as he witnessed Harry Potter rise from the dead during The Battle of Hogwarts. He knew his feelings ran deep as he watched Hermione fly through the room of requirement — the heat of Fiendfyre licking at their heels. And while he stood back in a dark corner of the Great Hall holding tight to his mother, he watched as Hermione battled the very woman who tortured her. He watched as she protected her friends and fought for a better world. 

Still, that wasn’t quite the moment either.

Perhaps he knew he loved her when she spoke for him and his mother at their trials. He could remember the look on her face, and the unwavering determination in her voice as she boldly gave her testimony. 

No. The shame was still too overpowering. He hated himself so deeply in that moment— there wasn’t an ounce of love to be given to anyone. 

He spent the next year on strict probation trying to unlearn everything he had been taught about blood prejudice. He read Muggle books and hired teachers that taught him about the Muggle world. He spent weeks helping to rebuild Hogwarts. He took the time to personally apologise to every single person he had wronged in his life. He wanted to completely reconstruct himself. Draco knew he could never fully make up for the darkness that blanketed his past, but he forgave himself just enough that the future looked promising. 

With that forgiveness came the ability to extend love, hope, and joy to those around him. And when a very  _ single  _ and flustered Hermione Granger barreled into him two years after the war, he was finally able to admit to himself the feelings he held for her... 

“Draco? Did you hear me?” 

“Yes, Granger.” He laughed as he lifted her chin. “Do you remember the day I first kissed you?” 

“Oh Merlin, yes. You were being such an arse!” 

“Yes. You marched into my office...I don’t even remember what you were ranting about but your hair was flying in every direction and your face was all red and scrunched. You were literally waving your arms around and stomped your foot—”

“ — I did not!” Hermione lightly smacked his arm in protest. 

“Yes you did! And it was so fucking  _ adorable _ Granger I couldn’t stand it. That’s when I knew.” 

A blush slowly formed on Hermione’s cheeks as she tried to hold back a smirk. Glancing up she pouted, “Can you pick a different moment?” 

Laughing, Draco pulled her into his lap and wrapped her tight in his embrace. “I was always drawn to you, Hermione.” He hesitated, trying to find the right words, “But I wasn’t able to acknowledge it sooner because I had to work through the darkness in my heart...there was no love for me to give.” 

Hermione sighed softly and snuggled into his chest. After a long pause she muttered, “So, that’s a no?” 

Draco chuckled, “Sorry, Granger. Your ridiculous frizzy head and scrunched up nose made me realize you had officially stolen my heart.” 


End file.
